<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when it’s finally time to have intercourse by babytofu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677292">when it’s finally time to have intercourse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu'>babytofu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, emma pillsbury - Fandom, will schuester - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, losing virginity, soft smut, wemma - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>emma finally realises how badly she wants to make her man feel like a winner (for the very first time)</p><p>(continuation of the scene in 3x21)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, wemma - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when it’s finally time to have intercourse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this okay?” Will purred, Emma stirring beneath him, her sylphlike body draped in a puffy, lace, coral nightgown and legs wrapped intently around him.</p><p>“This is so okay, this is so okay.” Emma said between breaths, already spent after only having been on the bed for a couple of minutes, laid under the man she had finally signalled she wanted her give her whole self to. “This is so good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emma felt so overtaken but so free. She wasn’t stiff, she was on her back, pressing her hips up against the man on top of her whose whole body was practically buzzing with rapture.</p><p>Emma’s lips worked hungrily against Will’s, tongue and teeth making contact as they took each other in. Emma’s legs fell open the moment she felt a growing bulge drive itself against her abdomen. She let out a little yelp and Will had never heard such a pure, saccharine sound and his whole body shook. </p><p>“God, I want you so bad.” Will groaned into Emma’s neck which he was working his way down with messy but deliberate nibbles.</p><p>Emma felt an instinctive sense of panic, the unfamiliarity of knowing what would come was washing over her and adding even more breaths to her already unsteady movements. But it was different this time. She was tired of waiting, tired of letting the fear of the unknown, and how clean Will might be overtake the desire she felt to keep going every time they made out and she ended it with a kiss on the forehead and a kind smile. Or every time Will walked up behind her and felt her hips between his hands, kissing her jaw - which she let him do for a few seconds before turning around, giggling, and opening up a random conversation to avoid what might have come next. She wanted Will so bad now and there was no way she was turning back.</p><p>“I need you so bad now, Will.” Emma practically cried. She couldn’t believe that after over thirty years of waiting for this moment, she couldn’t bear to wait even a few minutes longer without Will tending to the uncomfortable, pulsating heat between her legs.  Her face flushed scarlet and she choked on a moan as the hardness beneath Will’s underwear found the dampness beneath hers, the relief of him right up against her making her dizzy.</p><p>With one last lick on Emma’s jaw, Will pulled himself up so he was straddling Emma’s waist, edging himself further up to create space between them. Emma’s eyes were wide and glossy and curious as she watched Will’s hands find the waist band of his boxers. He grabbed himself through the fabric and his head fell back slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my.” Emma couldn’t hold back. The sight of Will so hard he could barely fit in his boxers sent her so far into a daze she thought she could barely breathe. </p><p>Will looked at Emma as if to ask her permission, holding his hand out to find hers - so small and slight inside of his - and he pulled them to place her fingers onto the fabric that was so tight around his shaft. Emma’s heart thumped.</p><p>“This is all because of you. This is what you do to me.” Will managed to breathe while he felt Emma’s nails graze him oh so gently through the material. She traced his hips beneath the waistband and began to pull them down to his thighs, gasping at the sight of his now unclothed  member so full and hot. Her gaze was childlike, dark eyes still so bright and glistening and open, not wishing to waste one moment of seeing her love so hard just for her. Will readjusted to pull his boxers all the way off before they were tossed unceremoniously on the floor.</p><p>He sat back toward the end of the bed and pressed his fingers down onto Emma’s knees, keeping eye contact with her as they found themselves grazing against her skin, further up her thighs and closer to her underwear, desperate not to miss any subtle signs of Emma’s possible reservations. His hands were beneath the lace of her nightgown and dancing on her lower abdomen. The sight of his little, innocent redhead panting beneath him, crossing her legs slightly to soothe the desperation for friction against her clit, was enough to bring out a deep, breathy moan, his bulge searching for pressure in the cold air he felt on him.</p><p>“May I?” Will asked tentatively with his thumbs  finding their way beneath the lace trim of underwear, more gentle even so than Emma’s own timid movements on his.</p><p>Emma gulped hard.</p><p>“Please.” She whimpered. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow Will had only seen when she was overcome with panic, and a lip between her teeth Will had only seen when Emma had caught him coming out of the shower. “God, Will, please. Sweetie, please.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will grinned and huffed in full disbelief. Emma did her usual, sweet giggle only dirtier this time; more guttural and accompanied by a deep and hungry stare at Will’s body.</p><p>Emma lifted her hips weakly off of the bed as Will pulled her underwear down, sodden fabric clinging to her heat. She was pink and glittering, her flesh inflamed and bright. Will gulped and Emma hid her face behind her hands as she saw how Will stared at her opening.</p><p>“Baby.” Will looked spent. Emma was bright red and giggling behind her hands.</p><p>“I feel so dirty right now.” Emma managed to whisper. “In a good way.”</p><p>Will found his way back down and pressed his front against Emma’s, his body laying between her wide open legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You are. I feel so lucky to see you feeling dirty.” Will nibbled her ear before looking deep into her eyes which were just below his. Emma gasped.</p><p>“I need you, Will.”</p><p>Will shuffled back until his hips found themselves between Emma’s thighs. They were pulsing slightly, looking for stimulation. Emma reached out and took Will in her small hands. His head fell back once again, this time the cold sting burnt even better against his shaft. Emma took a deep breath and lifted her hips up slightly, guiding the hardness in her hand until it found her own core and she blubbered as only the tip met her wet flesh. Emma nodded up Will and he used pressure - just barely - and he found Emma’s core taking his width in slowly. Emma’s eyes practically crossed and she drawled out a soft ‘oh, my’, and she felt her muscles stretching around Will in ways she never believed were actually possible. </p><p>“That’s my girl.” Will praised.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm-hmm.” Emma hummed. Her eyes were urgently wide and she took in a panicked breath, soothed into a long, careful exhale as Will reached down to gently brush a strand of red hair behind Emma’s ear. He was still barely inside her but Emma felt so full.</p><p>“Too much, baby?” Will breathed.</p><p>“No. More.”</p><p>Emma’s chest was rising and falling rapidly but the hunger for Will to slip deeper into her body was so much stronger than the unfamiliar sting of her muscles stretching around him. She took a deep breath not long followed by a high groan as his shaft drove itself slowly deeper into Emma. He could see the way her tight core surrounded him and dripped around where his body met hers.</p><p>Will drew himself out - but not all the way - of Emma’s core and thrust it back in which earned a yelp from an overstimulated Emma who wallowed in pure splendour. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist for traction as he pulled himself in, then out a couple more times, a guttural breath with each thrust. </p><p> </p><p>Emma breathed some slurred ‘more’s between dirty moans and her head fell all the way back. Her whole body swam in an explosion of bliss as Will filled her body up over and over, his teeth now harsher against the fragile skin on her neck. </p><p>“Fuck me, Will.” Emma’s heart dropped instantaneously at the sound of such vulgar language coming from her own mouth, as did Will’s. She was shocked and it almost panicked her until Will’s pace increased and he was now pumping himself as far as he could into her small hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm.” Emma repeated while the nauseatingly sweet jolts shook her body. Will was growing messier with his thrusts as the need to fuck Emma’s body overtook him like a deep animal instinct. Emma was crying out now, one big whine cut into staccato with each thrust into her core.</p><p>The sickly sweet sound of pure filth coming from Emma’s mouth was sending Will insane. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe his was filling Emma up mercilessly and she was writhing beneath him, soaking up every minute of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god. S-something’s happening. Don’t stop.” Emma cried out as her legs began to jolt and shake around Will. Her eyes rolled back hard and the sounds she was making were unforgivable. A ruthless heat rose up from her full hole into her stomach and down her every nerve as she wailed, wondering how she had ever been so oblivious to the filthy splendour of coming hard around Will’s shaft.</p><p>He had never seen anything like it. Emma was twitching beneath him and couldn’t catch her breath before he spilled himself into her and fell onto her chest with short, dirty groans as he came.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Will breathed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Emma’s had a wide a grin of disbelief on her face and she was giggling between jagged breaths.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>